wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Tentacle Monster
Tentacle Monsters are sometimes Aliens from outer space, monsters from the XXX-Dimension or denizens of Japan (they are actually third class citizens, they wish they could be second class citizens like The Koreans). But they are mostly (in)famous as voracious rapist monsters from the Japanese Hentai pr0n, in which they deflower young nubile and innocent High School girls for their own perverse pleasure! But this is a Racist misconception! A xenophobic lie created by the Japanese, the bears, and their hippie bear-loving liberal friends! The Truth About Tentacle Monsters Just like Frankenstein and "Gill-man", these poor creatures are despised and misunderstood. Like other Ethnic groups diverse groups, Tentacle Monsters are being persecuted and vilified by old stereotypes like Tentacle Monsters are lazy, they are too hyper-sexual, and that they are child molesters who are too dumb for society. For centuries Tentacle Monsters have to suffer under the gaze of discrimination, cower under the tight fist of oppression, run from the angry mob of persecution, and tolerate the intolerable prejudices from Humans (if there is one thing that the human race can agree, be it black, white, or asian, is that Tentacle Monsters are disgusting. Now thats being a uniter!). The truth is that Tentacle Monsters are creatures just like us. They just want to make a living and to be recognized in a dignified manner. But the world was not ready for Tentacle Monsters and the Tentacle Monsters decided that there was only one place that they could find some peace. The Tentacle Monsters tired of being persecuted by the Catholic Church and their human oppressor decided that they needed to find a place where there were no Christians around... (on their mind Tentacles are (Satan's love limbs"). They decided that they needed to move to Asia as soon as possible. They chose the mythical land of Japan for they heard that the Japanese "love" tentacles (in a manner of speaking), but the Tentacle Monsters would soon find a rude awakening in the land of the rising sun... Tentacle Monsters and Old School Erotica Japan never had Tentacle Monsters before their arrival, so there is a mystery as to why the Japanese love these creatures before they even reached their shores. According to our wiki-scholars there are some old texts in Tokyo's library that may shed some light into their mystery. In the year of 1814, at the shores of Japan, an erotic painting "Dream of the fishermans wife" emerged depicting a Tentacle Monsters having non-consensual intercourse with a lady. It is believed to be the oldest depiction of "Tentacle Raep" and its origin! All scholars agree that this is the origin of the racist view that Tentacle Monsters are sexual predators. The artist, Katsushika Hokusai, said that he was inspired by stories that he heard from merchants who talked about strange weird creatures from foreign lands in the West. The artist at first wanted to paint an erotic painting involving a "pizza-man" and some "lonely wife" but he found the idea stupid. So instead he chose the scene of a Tentacle Monsters ravishing some fisherman's wife, it was some sort of attempt at irony or something. None of the observers got the joke but they all agreed, the painting was hawt and they wanted more of it. But luckily since Japan was a backward country at the time, the idea of "Tentacle Erotica" died away and it was almost forgotten, that could had been the end of it... until the 20th century. Tentacle Monsters and Hentai After Janpan was uberly defeated by The Great Evil American Empire The USA, there was a great demand for foreign workers to replace those turned to ashes by the Atomic Bomb. Many Tentacle Monsters immigrated to Japan seeking jobs. At first they were surprised that they were readily welcomed by the Japanese folks, but soon they realized with horror that the Japanese thought Tentacle Monsters were giant Calamari and would eat them! The Tentacle Monsters would try to change their perception by telling they were not food and should not be eaten and at first relations between humans and Tentacle Monsters were cool in Japan. But all of that changed in 1987 when the first Hentai movie depicting a Tentacle Monster was released in all screens in Japan. The Image of Tentacle monsters as good people was tarnished and it was replaced with the image of a sex crazed monsters looking to raep High School girls in a giant orgy fest... The genre was wildly popular among the Japanese, but at the same time many young Japanese girls were afraid of the Tentacle Monsters. The image was too damaging that the Tentacle Community never recovered from it and to this day the stereotype still lingers in the public mind. Worst, when Hentai was introduced in America during the 90's what the audience first saw was Tentacle Monsters raping young girls. This forced many Tentacle Monsters to immigrate to Japan, the only place in the world that at least they could get a decent job as pr0n actors... (considering their tarnished image as sexual deviants, they got paid really well). Purple: The First non-hentai Tentacle Monster runs for Office Around the 1990's, when Tentacle Monster discrimination was the highest, a tentacle monster decided that he had enough with persecution. His name was Purple, a tentacle monster known for being a mad genius with delusions for world domination, but mostly he abhorred raep!! He was not that kind of monster!! Purple had a reputation to maintain and he wanted to change Tentacle perception for all other tentacles dreaming of World Domination. Purple at first tried to change the horrible image of Tentacles as sexual deviants by constructing a Weather Machine to freeze the planet and enslave the human race (in a non-sexual manner) to teach them a lesson... but he failed. Instead of freezing the planet Purple caused "Global Warming" and the humans accused him of making the plant so hot that women and high school girls would be forced to strip down naked just to cool off (it was at this time that bikinis became more popular than ever). After many failed attempts at World Conquest, Purple discovered that he was doing it all wrong. He discovered that if he wanted to be accepted by the human race he would have to join an accepted group of fringe lunatics to gain acceptance and power... so he joined the GOP and became a republican! At first the GOP was suspicious of Purple and did not wanted to be associated with a sexual deviant. But Purple was not only a mad genius but also a powerful business tycoon and soon gained the support of the Evangelical groups as well as the Chamber of Commerce. In 2000 he tried to run for office but at the time the American public was not ready to accept the idea that a Tentacle Monster could be their president and there were rumors that he liked to raep young High School girls at night (it is suspected that this rumor started to circulate at the same time of the McCain's black baby rumors) Purple suffered from a humiliating defeat in the primaries, but he also gained something else. Many Republicans learned to like this Tentacle Monster. Purple was popular to certain sectors of Real America, he was known for his anti-semite anti-human views, he was Ultra Rich (thanks to his job as a supervillain by robing banks), and he was a Christian! Many Republicans saw Purple as the future of the GOP and invited him to join their ranks. In 2003 Purple then ran for the Senate and he won!! It is said that thanks to Purple now Tentacle Monstes make up 10% of the Republican Party and it is still growing! Present Relations between Tentacle Monsters and Humans While Tentacle discrimination and prejudice persist today, there has been an increasing acceptance of Tentacles within human communities, specially within the Republican Party and many Christian organizations hoping to gain World Domination with their help. There had even been many inter-species marriages between Tentacles and Humans, while such unions had been illegal and immoral in the 70's, today such unions are accepted and protected as their right. Marriage is such a sacred institution for Tentacle Monsters that they are willing to protect the sanctity of marriage by helping the fight against Gay Marriage. Tentacle Monsters find Gay Marriage to be disgusting and an abomination to their Heterosexual Marriages, they have gone so far as to persecute Tentacle Monsters known for being gay!